For the Good or the Bad Merely a Possibility
by Jarzard
Summary: What diference can one person make on history? What would happen if just one person was stopped from fulfilling his fate? What difference could it possibly make if Ash started his journey six years later? You might be surprised...


_A.N. I didn't like where this was going so I'm redoing it after this chapter, so enjoy eh?  
  
_**For the Good or the Bad. Merely a Possibility.**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A complex series of doors hissed open at the approach of a single man walking down dimly lit hallway. Not bothering to look up as he walked he seemed totally confident that they would work like they where supposed to.  
  
Finally looking up he stopped in front of a cylindrical glass tube that dominated the floor of the small brightly lit room.  
  
"Ah mewtwo! How goes your day today? Finally decided to obey me? Speak up!" Giovanni sounded almost jovial  
  
"Yes I will obey you for the rest of my life." However this didn't get a joyful reaction. For in the mutant cats voice there was... content?  
  
"What are you happy about?"  
  
"Last night I talked to Celebi."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well as we were talking he told me that this dimension or rather, this possibility is only a chance occurrence."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You see six years ago a hacker by the name of Dash tested a crack that made passing the pokemon exam to get a trainers license impossible for whoever it latched onto."  
  
"And that matters... why?"  
  
"It was because of this that you were able to capture me before my bloody victory at new island."  
  
"Ah... so he would have been a trainer good enough to catch you!"  
  
"no... he would have given me a heart."  
  
"And you are happy because of that?"  
  
"no... Celebi told me that I am going to die right now.."  
  
Jumping forward with a look of horror Giovanni watched as his most prized possession age and decay before him.  
  
()  
  
Flames danced wildly throughout the town illuminating a young man working furiously on a key board. Glancing nervously out the window he continued to work not even caring about his impending fate. Muttering to himself he continued to type faster seemingly racing against the inevitable. Suddenly he stopped and hit the 'enter' key and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Celebi I thank you." He was speaking to himself with a content voice. "How could I have known? A single chance you said when a roll of the dice came up snake eyes and that's why all of this happened. But Celebi I forgot to ask you the most important question, what game are we playing?"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and he was engulfed in flames.  
  
()  
  
"ASH!" A cheerful voice called up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"wha?" Ash moaned back.  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR THE EXAM!"  
  
Of course his mom would be happy about that. She always thought he was going to pass it this time and if not surely the next. He however was starting to see the light. After six years of constant failing with the lowest grades ever there was in his mind less chance than the first time he took it. But like all good kids that try to impress their mom he climbed out of bed dutifully and got ready albeit less than enthusiastic.  
  
Trudging down the road to Prof. Oak's lab he glanced around at the growing town. Rocket Electronics, Rocket Toys, Rocket Plushy headquarters, etc. the small town of pallet had became the main beginning spot of Rocket Co. a company founded by Giovanni himself the leader of the Viridian Gym after his heroic exploits with capturing the mad Mew clone.  
  
Stopping on the steps of the Lab Ash glanced around for the ten year olds that where going to be taking the test today. Seeing a couple small straggling creatures, about the shape of a snorlax, in their giant puffy coats that all good parents forced on their offspring during this time of year. He turned and strode inside.  
  
The lab, like the rest of the town, had grown and changed since the first time he had come here to take the test for the right to be a trainer. It was now five stories high and was the most scientifically advanced lab in the world. All funded by Giovanni.  
  
Shuffling over to his desk in the back which would hold his paper and quiz he tried not to think about what THIS test would show. Already he was famous in his small town, stupid, slow, special was also another favorite they had started to call him, this very desk had gotten the name of 'desk dunce' from the little runny nosed twerps due to his small achievements in the realm of pokemon quizzes.  
  
Quickly checking off answers he hoped he could finish the incredibly simple test before the other quizzies could arrive. As it turned out he could. Quickly standing he handed the paper over to the old professor and went into the back room to read and wait for the notice that he had failed.  
  
Slowly others started to file in, talking about how easy the test was while their friends told them that they shouldn't talk that way in front of 'That ONE'. Ash hated these tests. Check that, he was starting to hate ALL things related to pokemon.  
  
"Ash please come here." The professor called into the room.  
  
Snickers and bets followed Ash out.  
  
"Ash I was very surprised with your test. You got a hundred percent, quite unlike your others so I double checked... still a hundred. Then I called up Giovanni and had him send over your other test results. All but the first two hundreds. And the first two were still passing. So Giovanni had his teams check the database and we found a 'hole' where someone had hacked into your trainer account making it impossible for you to pass." The professor was... smiling? Or was it smirking?  
  
"So that means..." Ash trailed off not quite believing this.  
  
"Come talk to Giovanni he will explain it all." And with that the professor walked away.  
  
()  
  
"Sir it is quite an honor!" Ash said vehemently to the vid-phone.  
  
"Please, please, no need to be formal. You can call me Giovanni." The man on the screen smiled.  
  
"Ahem..." Oak interrupted their small conversation by clearing his throat.  
  
"Ah! Yes! I am here to talk about the compensation due to you because of this heinous act."  
  
"uh... in other words your going to say your sorry?" Ash wasn't quite sure what to make of Giovanni.  
  
"Oh dear me no! You see this is a very important find for me! If a hacker can, for six years, hide something like this it tells me that my security is nowhere near as good as it should be."  
  
"Uhh... so your going to tell me thanks?"  
  
"You ARE funny! No my friend I am going to give you a million dollars and a selection of one specialty starter pokemon from my personal collection."  
  
Ash blinked, the professor gaped, Giovanni smiled, and silence reigned.  
  
"Let me get this strait," Ash's wits were slowly returning, "because I was stuck here for four years, got my reputation ruined, and am the recipient of a cruel joke... I get a million dollars and a special starter pokemon of my choosing?"  
  
"Good point, I'll make it two million. I will also send my personal helicopter to pick you up. Have a good day, Professor, Ash." And with that the screen went blank.  
  
The two only stood there and goggled.  
  
()  
  
Sneaking up to his room proved rather easy much to Ash's surprise. As always his mother was standing at the front door with an expectant look on her face and in the end all Ash had to do was go in the back.  
  
Sitting on his bed Ash tried his hardest to make sense of what had happened. Ok... First he had passed the test... Good... then he had found out that he had passed it all six times... Good... bad too... then he had gotten an apology from Giovanni... Good... also he got a million dollars for all of it... VERY GOOD... plus a special starter... even better... and THEN he got another million....... unbelievable......  
  
So wrapped up in his thoughts it came as a total shock to his system when a comforting hand dropped on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry dear" His mother smiled sadly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Why for failing again... I'm sure you'll pass next time."  
  
"Shouldn't you have faith in your son?"  
  
"I try to be realistic."  
  
"Uhhh... don't you always think I will pass?"  
  
"The odds are one of these years you'll get lucky."  
  
"Your faith is overwhelming..."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Sure... anyways I did pass thank you very much."  
  
"Don't you love coincidence?"  
  
"It wasn't coincidence though." Ash said grinding his teeth.  
  
"Really? Then how come you have failed it six times?"  
  
"Some damn hacker made it so I couldn't!"  
  
"watch your mouth." His mother calmly replied as she slapped him.  
  
"ow."  
  
()  
  
"Now young man watch your manners, speak only when spoken to, don't ask for anything, don't take candy from strangers unless they offer you a ride..."  
  
His mother continued to lecture as he was finishing getting dressed. Quickly glancing in the mirror he nodded. With seven inch spiky hair dark brown eyes and almost five foot eleven he was slim and looked slightly older than he was.  
  
He was suddenly pulled back into the present as his mom shoved several pairs of under-ware into his arms.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Silly!" she laughed, "They are a thank you gift for Mr. Giovanni because he changed your scores!"  
  
Eyebrow twitching he stuffed them into a black Rocketmart bag which he would 'accidentally drop' over a volcano or something.  
  
Shuffling outside all annoyance over his mother when he saw what he would be traveling in. Sleek black with red stripes it was as big as his house and through the open door he saw a Jacuzzi and a one-way see through bottom. He smiled even brighter when he heard they were going on a tour through Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoen before they stopped at the Gym.  
  
()  
  
"Giovanni this is a great expense just because a kid was hit by a hacker!" the scrawny man pleaded to the back of a chair.  
  
"Yes but, he showed us that our security was sloppy, has great promise as a trainer, plus I have plenty of resources."  
  
"But Sir..."  
  
"No buts! This is not your affair, furthermore kindness never hurt anyone."  
  
"Sir you have changed."  
  
"I got what I wanted now I can only help people get what they want. Do you understand that?"  
  
()  
  
"Wow..." Ash was in awe. This was probably the best time he'd had in years. A helicopter tour while he soaked,. Personal pokemon, Two million dollars, It just doesn't get much better than that.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" Giovanni asked as he strode out of the gym. He was a slightly graying man with the look of someone who worked extremely hard to get what they wanted and is now perfectly content.  
  
"You could say something like that."  
  
"Come" and with that he walked amiably back into the gym.  
  
Jogging to catch up Ash was doing his best not to grin.  
  
"First what kind of pokemon do you want? Rare, powerful, cute, kind?" Giovanni was starring hard at Ash as if to see which of the answers would best fit him.  
  
"Rare... I guess power isn't everything, no reason to have a cute one, and kindness is comparative."  
  
"Then I have the perfect one for you."  
  
They continued down the hallways talking about whatever. Giovanni listened and critiqued however he has gotten some hidden power... but what? kept running through his head.  
  
"Ah here we are Ash the room containing your first pokemon." Giovanni laughed as he walked over and picked up a Black and White pokeball streaked with red designs.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked picking up the strange colored pokeball.  
  
"It is called a Blachu with the creation of... Mewtwo... many more ideas were created. This is just one of them. Actually Mewtwo is part of the reason I am being so generous right before he died he told me something interesting, but in short it changed my ways."  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear the news about Mewtwo Sir. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"No, no, It is just in an old mans bones to ramble. Here let my Alakazam teleport you back to Pallet."  
  
()  
  
It had been about a day since Ash had gotten back from Viridian and after going shopping with his newfound wealth Ash was ready to go.  
  
It was early morning even the dodrios weren't up yet as Ash set out down the path to Viridian with only the sound of the townspeople's jeers announcing that he was leaving. But even those couldn't mark the wonderful day he was having, true his new pokemon refused to stay in its pokeball and didn't always listen, but he was finally not going to be a laughingstock.  
  
Smiling he watched the river rush by it was about noon now and they had stopped for lunch. He was having ramen noodles while his accomplice was having all of the junk food he had hid on his person. His contemplation was ruined though when he felt a little mouse-like body toss him into the drink and follow him in. Filling with dread Ash did his best to try to get out but like most things he was... well... to slow.  
  
()  
  
The girl sat on a small hill next to the large Palletian, a river of merit for all of its dangers.  
  
"Magicarp... magicarp... another magicarp.... oh! Look at this! ANOTHER magicarp." She mocked with very little enthusiasm.  
  
"It could be worse you know." A voice spoke up dryly, "You could have caught him."  
  
Glancing around she spotted a water soaked teen holding up a dripping... something... it was about a foot high with electric orange eyes. Black fur with white stripes and nine zigzag tales.  
  
"You know it is dangerous to swim in this river don't you?"  
  
"Really? I would never have guessed."  
  
"Yes it is. The palletian is considered to be the most dangerous river in the world."  
  
"Did you HEAR that?" he snarled at the bedraggled little mouse thingy.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"You can call me Ash. You?"  
  
"Call me... Celan..." She told him.


End file.
